No one likes to be alone
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. SasuSaku. Sakura se sabe sola, pero puede superarlo, ¿verdad? "Yo ya no necesito que me rescaten."—Él se ha olvidado de ti, después de todo. —¿Ya la viste? Esa es la mujer de él… La que se casó con un traidor. "Sasuke… tampoco puedo depender más de ti."—No eres tan fuerte, Sakura."Así que… Deja que las cosas mejoren y no vuelvas, Sasuke." Secuela de "What a Beautiful Wedding!"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Secuela de "What a beautiful wedding".

* * *

No había notado lo sola que se había quedado hasta ese entonces. Su vida como un ninja había terminado en la nada después de lo acontecido, siendo su boda lo cual marcara esa enorme diferencia en su vida… Sakura Haruno se había convertido en la oveja negra de Konoha, una traidora a la cual no se le reconocían sus culpas meramente por la protección de los ninjas a su generación y de la que fuera la Quinta Hokage. Pero el grado de menosprecio que le daban era digno de compararse al que Naruto recibió cuando era un niño.

Sin embargo, ella ya no podía verlos. Sus caminatas por la aldea oculta se convertían en una muestra de fortaleza, que los aldeanos consideraban una falta de respeto y una burla a su persona. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a llamarse a sí misma una kunoichi después de lo que hizo? Y su enorme crimen había sido caer en las garras del mayor traidor de Konoha desde el Sanin Prodigio: Sasuke Uchiha. Su actual y eternamente ausente marido.

Pero independientemente de la fortaleza que ella hubiese demostrado… se estaba rompiendo en la soledad que más de un año sin ver a Sasuke le causaba. No habían cartas, ni raptos nocturnos, ni apariciones cuando ella menos lo esperaba, ni sus ardientes labios besándola sorpresivamente mientras que ella daba un paseo fuera de la aldea… él ya no la observaba como antes.

_—Él se ha olvidado de ti, después de todo._

Ino se había enterado de que ella seguía permitiendo que él viniese. Ella sabía bien que después de todo Sakura no se había negado a su propio matrimonio, el supuestamente forzado. Y, aunque Hinata y Tenten pudiesen acusar a Ino de celos, Sakura siempre supo bastante bien que no era eso en absoluto… Ino realmente estaba molesta con Sakura por dejarse ser utilizada de aquella forma por el pelinegro. ¿No le había hecho suficiente daño ya?

_—¿Ya la viste? Esa es la mujer de __**él**__… La que se casó con un traidor._

Pero es que ni Ino, con todo y su eterno amor por Sai, comprendería a Sakura. Porque el amor que Sakura había desarrollado por Sasuke superaba mucho al aprecio que una persona normal podría tener por otro. Superaba incluso al amor por uno mismo, ya que ella se estaba volviendo ceniza en ausencia del moreno. Ella lo amaba tanto que, cada vez que él aparecía, no podía evitar desear sentirlo a su lado, y se dejaba llevar por lo que fuera con tal de recordarse a sí misma que eran el uno para el otro, que estaban casados.

_—¿No debería Konoha deshacerse de ella? Vamos, ¿qué está pensando la Hokage?_

Lamentablemente Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan lejos de él hasta que tuvo que abandonar la fuerza ninja. Naruto se estaba recibiendo como jounin cuando ella renunció a sus derechos y accedió, bajo consejo de la Hokage, a quedarse trabajando y dando apoyo al hospital como una doctora el más alto rango, a la vez que daría clases a los nuevos reclutas a ninja médico… y los vería ir a luchar mientras se quedaba sentada.

_—Básicamente es solo su puta, ¿no? La visita a la larga y es, tú sabes, solo para eso. Realmente un hombre desalmado como ese no ama a nadie._

Había tenido que dejar el campo de batalla como consecuencia de sus actos tres años después de su inesperado matrimonio. Y ahora se refugiaba en su trabajo, porque no podía hacer más nada que salvar las vidas de personas que jamás se lo agradecerían ya que ella era una traidora. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido… ella había esperado la visita dos meses después de haberlo visto por última vez, pero Sasuke no llegó. Y un mes después Tsunade le había indicado que lo más adecuado por su bien era ello por el hecho de que, si bien la sangre Uchiha no corría por sus venos, ella llevaba el nombre de aquél clan a causa de la unión con Sasuke.

_—Me da lástima… ella realmente debe creer que él la ama._

Se había convertido en un peligro innecesario. Eso pensaban todos. Sasuke podría venir y matar a cualquiera con tal de ver a _esa_ mujer por un capricho. Pero de inmediato apareció Tsunade para decretar sus razones alegando que Sakura Haruno… no. La señora Sakura Uchiha sería el perfecto señuelo para atrapar en un futuro al traidor, Sasuke Uchiha, y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Al menos con eso cambió las palabras descaradas por susurros confidenciales.

Aunque todos veían otra realidad. Ella no era para nada un rehén. Ellos sabían que la Hokage protegía a un ser muy cercano, por eso la repudiaban con mayor fuerza y no se permitían a sí mismos perdonarla. Pero últimamente se burlaban de la miseria que se reflejaba en su silencio, pues no tenía permitido responder a nadie, eso había ordenado Tsunade.

O al menos eso dijo una vez Sakura antes de esbozar una sonrisa mientras detenía a Karin, su guardiana desde hace ya casi tres años. Cuando Karin llegó ella pensó que era una advertencia de que algo pasaba con Sasuke. Pero ella todavía lo siguió viendo un año más antes de que desapareciera, y Sakura solo supo echarse la culpa a sí misma en un principio porque sabía que, de alguna forma, había ofendido a Sasuke en su último encuentro.

_—¡Estoy harta de que me traigas a estos malditos sitios! Me siento como si fuera un secreto sucio que todos notan… ¡No soy una cualquiera, Sasuke!_

Y después de despedirse de él, tan hostil por su asunto, no supo más nada de él… y se estuvo preguntado por meses si tanto se habría enfadado Sasuke o si se había fastidiado. Y se culpó todo ese tiempo, hasta que se hartó de esperar y se levantó por sí misma bajo el confidencial apoyo de Karin que, sorprendentemente, se había vuelto tan cercana a ella. Porque Karin no la juzgaba ya que ella podía ver cuánto Sakura lo amaba.

En menos de un año Sakura había crecido y se había fortalecido más de lo que había sido en los tres anteriores. Cuando llegó su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio se olvidó incluso de la fecha porque tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocuparse y no creía que Sasuke fuese a aparecerse… pero aún pese a la sorpresa de Karin al notar lo despreocupada que estaba, Sakura admitía a sí misma que había estado albergando una pequeña esperanza y, cuando estaba a mitad del segundo año de su ausencia, ella no habló más de él.

—Sakura, estás demasiado despreocupada —se quejó Karin en ese momento, mientras la veía cocinar tan tranquilamente. Pero Sakura ni siquiera la miró.

—No sé de qué hablas —aseguró—. He estado que casi me vuelvo loca… las clases de cocina de Hinata casi me matan el año pasado ya que no parabas de quejarte de mí comida, e incluso tú cocinas del asco. Estoy muy concentrada en la comida que prepararé.

—Venga, no me refería a eso, tonta —se quejó la pelirroja, a lo que la otra solo tendió a mirarle de soslayo—. ¡Casi se cumplen veinte meses!

Pero la mirada de Sakura se volvió casi de inmediato a la sartén, en lo que ella movía las papas aguardando a que estuviesen en su punto. Mientras que ella se aseguraba de no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto ahora que había quedado con Hinata que su sazón se convertiría en un asunto serio para todo Konoha en la fiesta e Naruto de la semana entrante.

_Al menos los tengo a ustedes._

Veinte meses desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke. No terminaba de comprender por qué el afán que Karin tenía de recordárselo. Ah, mentira… era básicamente que la propia Karin se negaba a permitir que Sakura lo olvidara. Porque Karin había perdido ante Sakura y solo para mantener su orgullo no podría permitir que Sakura lo olvidara nada más así. Sakura se había casado con él, después de todo. Lo mínimo que Karin exigía era que se mantuviese como su mujer.

—Venga ya, Karin —exclamó, con un tono despreocupado—. ¿Quién lleva el conteo? De verdad, me parece que mi participación en la fiesta de Naruto es mucho más importante que tengo que pensar ahora, ¿sabes? Ya que no tengo la sazón de Hinata, tengo que esforzarme.

_No… solo los tengo a ustedes._

Sí… porque había dejado de importarle, ¿no es así? Sakura pretendía engañarse tanto con esas palabras. Y dolía más cada vez que se lo repetía. Pero independientemente de todo, seguía negándose a mantener una esperanza y había pedido a todos, tanto Tsunade como a Karin, que no se le informara nada… ella había decidido pasar desapercibida todo. Porque si Sasuke había muerto prefería mucho más no saberlo.

_—Solo mantener un perfil bajo no te salvará de las personas._

Ella se lo merecía. ¿Era que no lo veían? Que se había ganado todo ese odio. Que se había ganado no poder salir a la calle con sus amigas para que no las enredaran en asuntos que no les incumbía. Se había ganado ser rechazada y por eso había dejado a su corazón ser herido lentamente más y más. Porque se había ganado el dolor que sufría al ser tan estúpida, pero solo ella se lo había ganado: Nadie tenía que sufrirlo, era su responsabilidad. Nadie más tenía porqué entristecerse al verla así. Nadie más tenía que ser acusado de un crimen.

_Pero yo ya fui salvada._

Lamentablemente, el apellido Uchiha se había convertido en una maldición. Era como llevar un símbolo anarquista en la frente, tatuado por el resto del pueblo, para poder no olvidar lo que había hecho. Y cualquiera con ese apellido iba a sufrirlo, independientemente de su sangre. Así era que Sakura había quedado maldita en el momento en que cruzaron votos y se convirtió en su mujer.

Pero, a la vez de que ella no los juzgaba y no respondía a sus ofensas, había tomado una sola medida de expresar que no le importaba. Quizá ya no esperase más al hombre que la maldijo, quizá él ya hubiese muerto, pero ella mostraba cierto orgullo al portar aquél nombre. Ella caminaba con el emblema de la familia en la ropa y no bajaba su frente. Seguro era por ello que los fieros cuchicheos no habían cesado en casi dos años. Pero, debía admitir… ella los estaba provocando a conciencia y, de alguna forma, así era como se castigaba a sí misma.

_Yo ya no necesito que me rescaten._

Un sonido sordo hizo que el diminuto agresor diera un paso atrás con sorpresa. La mirada de Sakura estaba, ahora, escudriñando de pies a cabeza a un niño pequeño mientras parte de su brazo cubría su rostro y sus ojos verde jade no paraban de vigilarlo con frialdad, esperando a su próximo movimiento.

Sakura aún tenía esos reflejos milagrosos, con los cuales fue capaz de desviar habilidosa la piedra que tan ofensivamente había sido lanzada por ese niño de no mucho más que siete años. Ah, eso era totalmente nuevo para ella, que había dejado a Karin en casa cuidando mientras venía al mercado para buscar un par de ingredientes que se había olvidado comprar. Pero también las miradas de los adultos presentes se habían quedado sorprendidas.

—Eso es peligroso —murmuró, mientras se paraba recta, acomodando el vestido a mangas cortas a tono claro, un beige a contraste de arreglos grises, con el emblema de aquél amenazante clan en su espalda—, podrías herir a alguien.

Hubo una pizca de desafío en su voz. Antes de que la que parecía ser la madre del pequeño agresor saltara al ataque.

—Es por eso que no debes meterte cuando los niños juegan —apeló, inmediatamente, a lo que Sakura le miró atentamente—. Pero qué irresponsable… no puedes simplemente echarle la culpa a un niño, ¿es que no lo sabes?

—Lo sé bien —aseguró—, pero también reconozco la diferencia entre un juego de niños y un ataque directo… soy un ninja retirado, después de todo —y la mujer reaccionó. En cuatro largos años Sakura jamás había respondido a una burla o a una provocación, pero eso era porque se trataba solo de palabras. Pasar de eso a algo como esto, era demasiado.

—No te enorgullezcas de un título que no posees, Uchiha —expresó esa mujer con desprecio—. Y discúlpate ahora, que has asustado a los niños.

—Sakura es la persona que más puede enorgullecerse de un título que le perteneceré toda su vida —la voz había surgido de la nada, mientras que el rubio se encontraba firmemente parado sobre un anuncio pegado a la pared de un edificio.

Dio un salto preciso que paró entre ambas mujeres, mientras permanecía con ese vestuario más digno a un uniforme típico de la policía de Konoha.

—Si hay alguien aquí que debe disculparse eres tú y tu hijo… ya que yo lo he visto todo con suficiente claridad —y, así, le demostró la piedra al niño—. Tú se la lanzaste a la señora Uchiha, ¿no es así? —Ladeó un poco el rostro—. ¿Acaso no sabes que Sakura salvó la vida de tu padre?

—Basta ya, Naruto —el aludido reaccionó, mirando sobre su hombro cómo esa mujer se giraba en su eje, dando un primer paso—. No es necesario que me defiendas… Lady Tsunade tiene ya una ley que me protege, así que otra agresión merecerá reprimenda a su mano. No necesitas hacer más alboroto ni recriminar nada a nadie… pero te lo agradezco.

_Yo puedo cuidarme sola de este mundo._

Karin estaría molesta. Karin iría corriendo donde Tsunade cuando se enterara, pero Sakura no tenía intención de contarle. Sakura solo necesitaba volver a preparar la cena antes de que Karin se despidiera para volver a casa y venir, una vez más, el día siguiente. Como cada día. Y Sakura se preguntaba si ella no se aburría pasando tanto tiempo en su casa.

_Los quiero… pero no puedo necesitarlos más._

Y al caer por completo la noche Sakura se quedaba viendo al techo de la habitación. Trataba de no pensar en nada y dejarse llevar por su sueño absoluto. No quería pensar en él, después de todo. Se concentraba en dejar en blanco su cabeza, tan solo para no extrañarlo. Se ponía a pensar asuntos triviales, como qué usaría el día siguiente y qué prepararía para que le gustara no solo a Karin, sino que también a esa otra persona que hacía sus días más simples.

Finalmente intentaba caer dormida después de arle la vuelta tantas veces a un asunto tan trivial y hacía la lucha por no sentirse tan solitaria en la casa Uchiha. Hacía todo aquello que estaba en sus manos para no darse cuenta que era un sitio enorme para solo un par de personas. Y adoraba las visitas… porque no se percataba tanto de lo inmensamente solitaria que se había vuelto con el paso del tiempo. Con aquellos cinco años en que Tsunade la había sumergido ahí, por su propia seguridad.

_Sasuke… tampoco puedo depender más de ti._

El viento se volvía un susurro eterno. Chocaba con cada pared y con cada puerta, con cada ventana. Atravesaba las habitaciones una a una mientras que Sakura procuraba no moverse. Hacía un eco único mientras tocaba su piel. El aroma de la hierba era inconfundible a estas horas en que, de hecho, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Y pedía a los grillos tocaran para ella esa noche, para recordarle que todo estaba bien… ellos lo hacían.

Pero se detuvo. Justo cuando ella estaba por quedarse totalmente rendida, todo se detuvo. En ese momento preciso la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana, fue opacada casi en su totalidad y ella lo notó, pero quiso hacer como que no pasaba… aunque una razón externe a sí misma le obligó a abrir los ojos y ponerse en guardia, aunque ello jamás sería suficiente para un enemigo como ese. ¿Qué había pasado con los ANBU que la protegían? ¿Qué había pasado con la seguridad que Tsunade tenía para que no la raptaran?

Ah, por supuesto… eran tan débiles. Lo supo en el momento que su cuerpo se fijó a la cama por una fuerza superior, desde las muñecas, y su cabello rosado se alborotó todo, extendiéndose así, largo, sobre la sábana blanca. Pero lo supo solamente porque, cuando ella rebotó en la cama, tuvo que volver a abrir los ojos y se encontró con lo que tanto se temía.

Su mano fuerte se posó sobre la boca de Sakura, procurando que ella no gritase. Él había sentido una presencia afuera, pero no había prestado mucha atención a ella que estaba sufriendo algo muy parecido a una taquicardia… su corazón se había encogido de repente de forma lenta y empezado a palpitar abruptamente. Sus pupilar se habían humedecido tan rápido que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

—Eso debe haber sido suficiente —murmuró, confiado. Pero no expresó su sorpresa sino que hasta que se supo en el suelo, tan solo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Tenía el cabello tan profundamente negro, tanto como sus ojos. Eran de ese color ónix que Sakura no podía olvidar. Pero él lucía ligeramente diferente… su cuerpo parecía más ejercitado, aunque fuese un poco. Pasaba de parecer tan solo un chico, o un adulto joven, para verse como todo un hombre. Ya no lucía como hace cinco años, que no llevaba los veinte años de edad… en esos momentos se veía completamente diferente, varonil, pero Sakura apenas y podía comprender su presencia y, bueno, tampoco era que ella luciera como una niña.

Pero incluso pese a que ello fuese una reprimenda bien merecida, el sharingan la escudriñó por completo antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, para sacudir la cabeza y eliminar aquello… tanto tiempo en batalla lo había acostumbrado mal, mientras suspiraba y bajaba un poco la cabeza, respirando con mayor profundidad para reconocer la paz que requería. Entonces volvió, de nuevo, su vista sobre ella, una vez más en esa tonalidad tan oscura, pero siendo sutilmente interrumpida por los cabellos que llevaba más largos de la cuenta, de lo que nunca antes había usado.

—Sakura —pero esa voz no había cambiado y, como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que se vieran, causó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de ella—. ¿Por qué me has abofeteado así?

—Tsk —Sasuke había hecho una pregunta errónea y Sakura había ocultado su rostro de él al escucharlo mencionar su nombre… lo hizo detrás de aquella cabellera larga que ahora presumía, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños—. Porque lo mereces… eso y mucho más.

—Sakura —pero estaba vez sonó tan cerca y ella no tuvo más opción que levantar la vista con sorpresa, encontrándoselo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Fue como si hubiesen tenido su primera discusión. Mirándose tan cerca con él expresándole en silencio que debía perdonarlo porque, bueno, Sasuke no tendía a pedirlo… Sasuke te informaba que debías hacerlo. Y era eso lo que sus ojos le decían ahora, mientras su mano fuerte y maltratada la tomaba por el rostro, recordándole lo que era el cálido tacto de un hombre como el que ella tenía. Recordándole con ello la forma en que ella le pertenecía, le gustase o no. Que había terminado siendo suya desde el primer momento que se miraron.

_—No eres tan fuerte, Sakura._

Sus besos la llevaban tan lejos que no se daba cuenta. Sus manos la desvestían más rápido de lo que ella misma pudiese recordar. El cabello de Sasuke le hacía cosquillas, pero le gustaba. Su aliento le arrancaba suspiros y su lengua la hacía temblar. Ella tocaba sus cicatrices mientras arrastraba sus manos sobre su piel, y descubría cosas que no estaban antes ahí. Y se volvían víctimas de un silencio externo, que les permitía escucharse solo respirar el uno al otro.

Pero Sasuke pudo sentirlo. Que él no había sido el único en cambiar en esos casi dos años completos. Que su abandonada esposa tenía también el cuerpo más maduro y que, ¡debía aceptarlo! Su cadera era más ancha y sus senos habían crecido considerablemente a como los recordaba. Pero el abdomen de Sakura era firme, aunque su cintura parecía algo pronunciada ahora que sus caderas estaban así y sus pechos seguían firmes pese a su crecimiento. No era como que se cuestionaba ello, pero sí que lo disfrutaba.

_Tampoco soy la misma de antes._

La verdad era que tuvo un sueño grato. Durmió y descansó como no pudo hacer en los últimos veinte meses de su ausencia, por una razón u otra. Pero aquello no impidió que despertara antes de que saliera el sol, pues tendría que descubrir cómo deshacerse de él antes de que Karin llegara y, probablemente, aún pese a ello la pelirroja pudiera notarlo. Que Sasuke Uchiha estuvo ahí.

Y, aunque Sasuke podría decir lo mismo de su sueño, igualmente despertó. Pero no por la hora o por si lo descubrían… era porque había sentido la ausencia de Sakura en la cama y el olor del primer café de la mañana lo hizo levantarse con mayor intención para buscarla. Así la encontró en la cocina, dándole la espalda, mientras llevaba una bata… una bata que poseía en la espalda el sello de la familia Uchiha. Después de todo no había sido solo Tsunade, sino que Sakura también había decidido hacer uso de su nombre legal ahora.

Terminó amarrada entre sus brazos y emitiendo un suspiro de inquietud cuando él le besó tan íntimamente en el hombro. Sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza la taza que tenía entre sus manos, y su expresión mostró cierta debilidad antes de que se recordara a sí misma que él no podía permanecer ahí.

—_Tienes_ que irte.

Pero no escuchaba.

—Karin llegará en cualquier momento, así que…

—Karin me importa un carajo —ella frunció el ceño—. Yo mismo la envié aquí a cuidar de ti, después de todo. Ella se rige bajo mis órdenes.

Apretó los dientes levemente.

—Pero yo no te quiero aquí —entonces Sasuke reaccionó. Abrió los ojos, saliendo de entre su hombro y su cuello, y buscó la expresión de Sakura, encontrándosela furiosa—. Yo no te quiero cerca de mí, Sasuke.

—No me harán daño, Sakura…

—¡No te necesito más!

La taza se rompió.

—Yo… ya no te necesito, Sasuke —su dedo estaba herido—, solo vas a acarrearme más problemas de lo que tengo… y es muy peligroso para todos que tú estés aquí.

Dolía.

—¿Tsunade te convenció?

—Mi maestra no tiene nada que ver con esto, Sasuke… yo he tomado esta decisión hace un año ya —él reaccionó.

Ella… no podía.

—Estaba peleando. Por eso yo no vine, Sakura.

—No importa.

Mentía.

—No me importó, a decir verdad. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo me di cuenta de que…

Se rompería de nuevo.

—Ya no te necesito.

Él… se había congelado.

—Por favor, Sasuke. Vete ya… y no vuelvas nunca más.

Y la había soltado.

—Estamos casados…

—Y con eso me basta —le miró ella sobre su hombro—. Lo cancelaré, si eso deseas.

Y, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Sakura notó debilidad en él. Lo vio en sus ojos y lo notó en su tono de voz, en la forma en que él alejaba la mirada. Ella pudo descubrir en él lo terrible que se sentía por ser rotundamente rechazado por su mujer cuando, seguro, él estaba seguro de que las cosas seguirían su rumbo. Y ella había roto su más mínima esperanza.

Sasuke dio un solo paso hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta. Su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco y no lograba comprender lo que ella le decía. No podía ver que su tan enamorada esposa le estuviese echando ahora de la casa de sus padres. No quería entender que, por primera vez en tanto, ella había dicho algo tan segura de sus palabras y, eso era, que no lo amaba más. Sakura solo usó ese tono antes para asegurar lo contrario.

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia la puerta cuando lo hoyó… y su mirada perdida regresó en sí mientras él levantaba el rostro y los ojos de Sakura se abrían por completo, humedeciéndose nuevamente, a la vez que entraba en pánico. Intentó correr a obstruir esa puerta mientras Sasuke venía con aquél paso tan violento, decidido a entrar a la habitación que en un principio había ignorado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura le había ocultado algo como aquello? ¿Por qué iba a ser tan malo?

Formuló su hipótesis cuando vio la desesperación por detenerlo en su rostro. Y se sintió enfurecido de tan solo considerarlo antes de tomarla fuertemente por el hombro y abrir en regla la puerta, soltando a una suplicante Sakura, desarmándose en lágrimas, mientras finalmente atravesaba la puerta y descubría esa habitación tan minuciosamente decorada mientras aquel sonido hacía eco en sus oídos.

_Así que… Deja que las cosas mejoren y no vuelvas, Sasuke._

Las paredes tenían esos colores neutrales, ni demasiado oscuros como tampoco eran luminosos, pero era colorida. A donde quisiera Sasuke voltear a mirar había un montón de juguetes e, inevitablemente, uno miraba directo a la cuna donde el pequeño no paraba de llorar con tal fuerza que pareciera que se destrozaría la garganta. ¿Quién había hecho aquello?

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —Gritó ella, a sus pies ahora, llorando mares mientras tomaba su mano y le miraba—. ¡No puedes empeorar nuestra vida!

Él la miró… confundido.

—¡Ya acepté el peso de tu nombre y he sido tan egoísta que también él lo tiene! Pero… no puedes venir aquí y hacer más peso en nuestros hombros, así que… por favor —bajó el rostro, sin soltar su mano—, no nos hagas más daño, Sasuke… y déjanos superarlo solos.

No tenía un año siquiera.

—Lo amo demasiado… por favor —susurró. Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y retrocedió un paso.

Sakura lo soltó. Ella se quedó en el suelo mientras veía cómo él se marchaba y la dejaba sola. Entonces ella se sintió ahogada e intentó respirar cuando se supo sola. Se encogió en el suelo y se tomó del vientre sufriendo de una histeria que nunca antes había sentido. Por primera vez se había vuelto realmente consciente de que estaba sola… de que estaba tan sola.

* * *

La risa el niño contagió a todos. Golpeteaba atinando a duras penas las cajas por las cuales estaba rodeado, mientras que tanto su madre como sus amigos sonreía ante lo encantador que el pequeño podía ser. Ellos no querían admitirlo, pero todos sabían que él era idéntico a su padre y Sakura evitaba pensar en el hombre al que ella misma había echado un mes atrás de su techo. Todo por su egoísmo… porque ella estaba asustada por su bebé.

La hora de la comida estaba por llegar y Sakura estaba sentada el suelo, justo un lado de su pequeño. Cuidaba su equilibrio pues pese a tener un año los niños aún seguían cayéndose con frecuencia, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Así, el diminuto pelinegro jugueteaba con las cajas de regalo mientras que todos le festejaban sus gracias tan poco diestras, aunque Sakura fue interrumpida por Hinata que le recordaba que ya era de comida, justo al tiempo en que tocaban la puerta… la pelirrosa solo sonrió y suspiró.

—Mi maestra llega tarde, eso que prometí que compraría sake para ella —bufó—. Karin, ¿podrías recibirla? —Dijo, antes de levantarse con su niño en brazos.

—No te preocupes, me encargo —aseguró la pelirroja, yendo directo a abrir la puerta, antes de sonreír—. ¡Lady Tsunade, ya se habían tardado! —exclamó, a lo que Sakura sonrió un poco antes de girarse a ver.

—Lo lamento, es que tardaron mucho de empacar mi regalo para Ryunosuke —burló la rubia, atravesando a una pared de invitados que había quedado en silencio.

_—Te lo has ganado, después de todo._

—Maestra, no tenías que hacer…

_—Pero admito que no esperaba que vinieras a suplicarlo así._

—No digas tonterías —exclamó la mujer, antes de jalar la muñeca de su acompañante hacia sí misma—. Además… podrían considerarlo también mi regalo de bodas.

_—¿Amas a tu familia, Sasuke?_

—Sakura… Ryunosuke ya tiene edad para tener a su padre.

_—Moriría por ellos._

—Y Sasuke… ha estado persiguiendo el perdón estos dos años.

_—Considéralo hecho._

—Maestra —su voz se quebró, mientras sostenía mejor a su hijo, con cuidado, apegándolo a su pecho—. Él no…

_—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke._

—Te amo. Tanto que me duele —su mano, entonces, tocó su cabellera rosa, haciéndola reaccionar ante ello—, tanto que luché por estar contigo… y exijo se me permita estar también con mi hijo.

—Sasuke…

—Y no permitiré que más nadie te haga daño, Sakura… Ya no quiero estar solo —y la sostuvo entre sus brazos—, y ya no quiero dejarte sola.

Y sus lágrimas quedaron como huella, mientras aquél niño parecía confundido entre dos cuerpos, cuando ella se desmoronaba lentamente ante la debilidad. Porque Sakura se había vuelto tan débil desde hace tanto tiempo.

_Yo… estoy contigo. Siempre lo he estado._

Porque él se había asegurado de disolver tantas inseguridades, tantos miedos que ella sufría cuando atravesó la puerta tan seguro de ello. Ante se había preguntado por qué Sasuke la había escuchado… y luego lo había agradecido. Ahora lloraba porque habían sido ambas cosas y, finalmente, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Todo era lo que era por una razón.

_Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke._

* * *

**FINALMENTE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!**

Estuve leyendo y leyendo reviews antes de decidirme que "What a beautiful wedding" merecía una secuela y nada mejor que esto justo hora. Para conmemorar la decisión que Sasuke Uchiha a tomado en el último capítulo del manga, hice este One Shot que secuela a aquél trabajo (:

Así que, repitan conmigo... ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke!

Sí, sabemos que aún no vuelve, pero mantengamos esa chispa de esperanza de que Kishimoto no nos arruine el festejo. Felicidades a todos los fans de Sasuke (: Finalmente.


End file.
